James o Assassino
James o Assassino 'é o sétimo episódio da segunda temporada, baseando se na creepypasta ''Jeff the Killer com histórias originais por JeromeMestre. Bio É véspera de natal em Portland, e todas as pessoas e locomotivas estão animadas, James por outro lado, está mais entusiasmado em levar os músicos na qual ele leva todo natal, Thomas chega trazendo presentes e lhe fala sobre a sua ida até a mini-ferrovia de Arlesburgh, onde Mike estava lá e lhe contou a história de como perdeu seu apito. James acha que aquelas locomotivas são de brinquedo e seu maquinista informa que James tem passageiros á levar no porto. James segue para o porto, tendo uma sensação ruim em sua mente. Chegando no porto, James passa por trilhos gelados, e seus freios de madeira não ajudam nem um pouco á parar, um homem caí nos trilhos e James acidentalmente passa por cima dele, o animo das pessoas de dois minutos atrás se torna em um desespero total. O chefe do porto chama os serviços de emergência e rapidamente a polícia chega isolando a área para a perícia. James passa por uma inspeção rígida para saber a causa do acidente, e seu maquinista é detido por homicídio culposo. Henry leva os passageiros de James embora, e James é liberado do isolamento, com a ordem do policial de seguir para o pátio com o fiscal em seus controles. James passa por Knapford no seu caminho para o pátio, Sir Topham Hatt está no seu escritório ao telefone, James ouve ele dizendo que - vai tirá-lo fora de serviço depois do dia de natal - James já estava oprimido pela sua pintura que lembrava seu passado e estava mais do que determinado á por fim em tudo. James seguiu para a petroquímica, as locomotivas que passavam lhe desejavam um feliz natal, pouco elas sabiam o que James estava passando. Chegando na petroquímica, James viu um vagão de ácido mangânico á sua frente. Characters *Thomas *James *Diesel *Mike *Sir Topham Hatt *Dois Policiais *Henry (não fala) *Doc (não fala) *Gordon (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Lucas Fernando (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *Wilbert Awdry (cameo) *Edward (cameo; retrato) *Percy (cena deletada; cameo) *Mano (cena deletada; cameo) O chefe do porto aparece, mas não fala. Trivia *Esse é o primeiro episódio a usar cenas debaixo d'água e contendo fogo de verdade. *Havia planos para re-dublar esse ep. para o inglês, mas após o upload, foram descartados. *Esse é o primeiro episódio de natal da série, mas desde o início da produção Jerome comentou que natal não seria o tema principal do episódio *Esse é o primeiro ep. onde: Mike e Wilbert Awdry aparecem, Diesel 10 e Diesel aparecem na 2ª temp. *Vários flashbacks e referências são utilizadas nesse ep. estas incluem: *Mike's Whistle: Mike conta a história de como perdeu seu apito - o flashback se passa no inverno, ao contrário da história original. *O Táxi: James sonha com o dia que conheceu Doc, inclusive uma cena desse ep. é re-utilizada. e outra é feita no presente (para este ep.) - com o layout de Knapford na 1ª temp. *Diesel Does it Again: 'A cena de Diesel empurrando os vagões no mar - o flashback foi feito em base no flashback mostrado no ep. ''Diesel's Ghostly Christmas na qual um flashback do mesmo ep. é exibido; *'Thomas and the Breakdown Train: 'É dito que James ainda tem freios de madeira, e ele lembra que Sir Topham Hatt lhe deu a sua pintura antiga para lembrar o seu passado. *'James and the Coaches: '''James lembra que Sir Topham Hatt quase lhe pintou de azul. *'Dirty Objects: 'James batendo de frente no vagão tanque. *'SLOTLT: 'A cena da conversa de Sir Topham Hatt no escritório é semelhante ao do especial. *Neste ep. apesar de não ser dito. Henry aparenta estar em serviço denovo. em uma espécie de condicional de natal. *Neste ep. Thomas, Gordon, Salty e Hiro usam limpa-neves com suas respectivas cores, à principio, James iria usar um, mas a história/script não renderia pois usando um limpa-neve seria difícil ele conseguir passar por cima de uma pessoa com êxito, Salty e Hiro usando limpa-neves e trabalhando juntos refletem seus dois episódios da S19 do Thomas; ''Helping Hiro e Salty All at Sea. *É o primeiro ep. á usar alguma cena ou fazer referência á um ep. da 1ª temporada. *Algumas referências químicas e físicas são faladas no ep.: ácido mangânico, temperatura etc. - uma delas foi consultada com o professor de química de Jerome. *É o único ep. da 2ª temp. onde James aparece em sua pintura vermelha - apesar de ser por meio de um flashback. *A continuação permaneceu durante um certo período de tempo no ar, sendo escrita por Paulinho (curtindo com o Paulinho) onde James resgata uma garota dos trilhos e é condecorado. Fotos jamesthekillertitlecard.png|Título de abertura jamesthekiller1.png jamesthekiller2.png jamesthekiller3.png jamesthekillerotaxi.png|Filmagem re-utilizada jamesthekillerdiesel.png Dieseldoesitagainflashback1.png|''Diesel Does it Again'' flashback Dieseldoesitagainflashback2.png|''Diesel Does it Again'' Dieseldoesitagainflashback3.png|''Diesel Does it Again'' jamesthekillerscrapped.png jamesthekillerendsun.png Jtkdeletedscene.png|cena deletada Sthoffice.png|cena deletada mikewinter2.jpg petroquimica.png Jamesthekillerdeletedscene1.png|cena deletada Jamesthekillerdeletedscene2.png|cena deletada Jamesthekillerdeletedscene3.png|cena deletada jamesthekillerdeletedscene5.png|cena deletada jamesthekillerdeletedscene6.png|cena deletada jamesthekillerart1.jpg|by Pedro Otaku Railfan Behind the Scenes/Making of: amanochristmas.jpg doconthesnow.jpg knapfordchristmas.jpg sthandmanochristmas.jpg knapbug.jpg knapbug2.jpg knapffo.jpg terencethetractorscene.jpg thomasandmaa.jpg thebeast.jpg Hirowinter.jpg Category:Episódios Category:2ª Temporada